Talk:Lady Tsetse/@comment-33299106-20190709173246
Golden Orb-Weaver Spider woke up before dawn. It was the best time to go hunting without being spotted. She left her cave by the sea and splashed some water on her face to chase away the lingering sleepiness. Then she spread her wings and flew to the savanna. In the fading moonlight, she could make out the hulking shape of the Tsetse Hive. It was where her parents were born. Where they had grown up and met each other. It was where they were-''' '''Golden Orb shook her head as tears started to fill her eyes. Now was not the time. She could think about them after she had gotten her food for the day. She lowered her snout to catch the scent of prey. She smelled gazelle not to far away and followed the scent. She spotted a small herd of gazelle sleeping under a stout tree. She crept closer and got ready to pounce. A memory suddenly bubbled up. "There! Do you see them?" "Yes!" "Now when you're getting ready to pounce, stay low to the ground and keep quiet so you don't spook them." "Okay Daddy." "Alright, I want you to go after one of the small ones. When you have it in your claws, either grab it by the horns and break its neck or just cut its throat with your claws. Do you think you can do that?" "Yes Daddy I think I can." "Alright, we'll pounce on the count of three. Ready? One . . . two . . . three!" Golden Orb leaped forward to one of the juvenile gazelles and reached for its stubby horns. The gazelle bleated in terror and tried to run away but Golden Orb was already upon it. The horns were too small for her to grasp so when she landed on the gazelle, she stabbed her claws into its neck. The gazelle flailed for a moment and then went limp underneath her. "Well done Golden Orb!" shouted her father who stood over two dead gazelles as the rest of the herd sprinted away. She smiled up at her father as the sunlight made his lemon yellow scales dappled with gold stars and obsidian black swirls sparkle. Golden Orb gave a small gasp and shook her head. This almost always happened when she went hunting. She would flashback to when her father, Termite, first took her hunting. She had been so proud when she killed that gazelle. She sighed and stalked forward to the sleeping gazelles. A few minutes later, Golden Orb was carrying the corpse of a large gazelle back to her cave. Once she dropped it off, she went to the small garden that her mother had made to grow fruits and vegetables. When she landed in it, she picked up one of the baskets she had left there and began picking okra, berries, and beans. She remembered doing this with her mother as well. ''' ''"Be careful honey! Don't trample the crops!"'' ''Golden Orb paused right before she stepped on a pea plant sprout. "Sorry Mommy."'' ''"It's okay, just watch where you step. Now can you pick me some yams while I repair these baskets?"'' ''"Sure Mommy, even though you're to be eating most of them."'' ''"Well," her mother said in a fake snobby voice. "Excuse me for preferring to eat vegetables over meat. It's just not my taste."'' ''Golden Orb giggled as she got to work digging up the ripe yams while silvery silk spun out her mother's wrists which were the same pale tan color with brown stripes as the rest of her body.'' '''Golden Orb always loved it when her parents would tell her how they met and fell in love. Even though Gypsy was a SilkWing and Termite was a HiveWing, which meant their relationship was punishable by death, the idea of forbidden love made it all the more compelling. Her parents had escaped from the Tsetse Hive in order to be together and have their daughter. ' If anyone from the Hives were to look at her, they would automatically assume that she was a HiveWing. Her body was mostly golden-yellow, while her head and neck were a paler shade of yellow, she had a strip of orange that ran across her chest and looped around her shoulders, legs that alternated between black and golden-yellow, pale gold wings, black horns, and an orange nose-ridge on the tip of her snout. But there were other things about her that made it clear that she was not a HiveWing or at least not fully HiveWing. For one thing, she did not have the larger ridge on her head that all other HiveWings have. The scale pattern on her body was more like a SilkWing's than a HiveWings and she also had a pair of black antennae like that of a SilkWing's.' These very antennae twitched suddenly. Someone was coming. I hope you enjoyed this. I might do another one on more of Golden Orb's backstory if I get enough support.